


Behind Closed Doors

by rizascupcakes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizascupcakes/pseuds/rizascupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off duty, Riza decides to take Roy's slacking off into her own hands. [Post-canon Royai]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Just as Roy began to question his decision to show up at Riza's door unannounced with a bouquet of flowers, the door creaked open. Riza's hair was still wet from a recent shower and her brow was furrowed at the disturbance, though it relaxed as she realized it was him. "Come in before anyone sees you here," she said.

Roy did as she said, and as soon as he passed the door, he was slammed into it, barely able to hear the sound of the lock over the blood rushing in his ears as Riza kissed him fiercely, pinning him against the door. He returned the kiss eagerly, closing his eyes and reaching around her to lift her shirt. When she pulled away, panting, she yanked it back down.

Giving her a quizzical look, Roy held out the flowers.

"I still don't have a vase," she said, but she accepted them all the same, holding them up to her nose and taking a deep breath.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I've been meaning to get one for you. Funny how it keeps slipping my mind."

"It's not the only thing that's slipped your mind," Riza said. Her brown eyes had a dangerous glint in them, and Roy understood at once where the kiss had come from. "You've been a bad soldier lately, and as your aide, it is my duty to get you back in line."

"I knew putting off that paperwork would come back and bite me in the ass," Roy said.

Riza stroked his face with the back of her hand, letting her knuckles trail slowly down his cheek. "I'm afraid it won't be the paperwork doing the biting, Sir. I want you out of that uniform. Now."

"Y-yes, Captain!" he stammered, fumbling with his jacket. It was impressive how commanding her tone could be, even in a low voice. And that stern expression looked like it belonged on the Ice Queen herself. It was, however, the playfulness beneath her words, the affection behind her façade that made his knees weak. This was still his Riza, and he would do whatever she wanted. If he was a dog of the military, then she was the one holding his leash.

Turning on her heel, Riza walked toward the kitchen, beckoning him to follow her with a finger over her shoulder. Roy kicked his boots off and dropped his jacket and shirt onto them as he followed Riza. Her hips swayed in an exaggerated fashion as she walked, and she bent to place the bouquet on the table, tempting Roy to put his hands on her them. He knew that doing so would ruin the game, but it was still difficult to resist her.

When she turned to face him again, she eyed his pants with disapproval. "I believe I told you to strip, General."

Without a second's hesitation, he undid his pants and dropped them to the ground, taking his boxers with them and leaving him feeling very exposed under the intensity of her gaze. He bent to peel off his socks without taking his eyes from hers. "Better?" he asked when he stood.

"Mmhmm." She took him by the hand, led him into her bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him as he scrambled backwards to get a pillow under his head.

"You're overdressed, Captain," he said as she leaned forward, letting her hair spill over her shoulder. "Mind if I help with that?"

In response, she pushed his hands away when they reached for the button on her pants. "Don't touch." She locked eyes with him but he had a hard time holding her gaze when she was unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a lacy blue bra.

Roy drew in a sharp breath. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to touch her. With her knees only inches from his hips and her breasts hanging in front of his chin, it took a remarkable amount of self-control, but it was something he had mastered over the long years of working closely with her. _Look, but don't touch._ An old habit. And speaking of old habits… "You know, I believe it's frowned upon for a captain to give orders to a general."

"Perhaps said general should have thought more carefully about what might be frowned upon before he found himself in a captain's bed," Riza said flatly.

"Touché, Captain Hawkeye. Proceed with the fraternization at your own discretion."

Her lips hinted at a smile. "Oh, are you giving the orders now, Sir?"

"Maybe I am." He placed his hands on her waist and she gave a contented hum. "If this was my punishment for slacking off, then I think it's only fair that I discipline you for insubordination." He rolled her onto her back and began to kiss the exposed skin just above the cups of her bra.

"If I'm to be your subordinate again, then I might remind you of the fact that you are currently taking advantage." She placed her hands on his stomach and pushed him off of her, then hurried to straddle him again. This time, she sat on his legs. "It is against protocol for a general to order his captain to service him. " As she spoke, she finished removing her shirt and reached around her back to unhook the bra.

"Is it now?" Roy asked, reaching up to cup one of her breasts. He stroked it gently, felt her thighs tighten around his waist. "Funny how these things slip my mind. Then, you never were one to listen to orders, were you?"

"With all due respect, some of your orders were asinine. You asked me to be your conscience, and I always took that to mean that rank meant nothing to you as far as the two of us were concerned. Sir," she added almost as an afterthought.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulled her forward just slightly enough to press his erection against her through her pants. "If rank means nothing, then I suppose I shouldn't feel guilty for this."

"You never have, have you?" She leaned forward to kiss him beneath the chin.

Roy drew a sharp breath as her lips left a burning trail down his throat. "Not even for a second," he whispered. "I always knew you wanted me just as much as I want you."

She rocked her hips against him, looking satisfied at the moan he gave. "You're terrible," she said, but she was still smiling.

"I know." Once again, he rolled until he was on top of her, and this time he pinned her wrists above her head lest she try to push him away again. He kissed her slowly, coaxing her to open her mouth just enough to allow his tongue to slip inside, to brush against her own. He could taste her arousal, and with one hand still pinning her, he moved the other to the waistband of her pants, undid the button, and wriggled his hand inside to rub her through her underwear.

Riza moaned into his mouth, lifted her hips to give him a better angle. A patch of wetness spread beneath Roy's fingers and he withdrew to run his hand up her side to her breast. Her breath hitched at the sudden change of pace, and she gave a small whine of protest.

He pulled away from the kiss just enough to speak, letting his lips brush against hers with every word. "I still think you're overdressed, Captain Hawkeye."

"Perhaps you should rectify the situation, General Mustang." Her eyes fluttered open to watch as he scooted back, releasing her wrists and her breast in order to tug her pants off.

As soon as he had them down to her knees, she slipped her hand beneath her underwear and began to pleasure herself, earning a look of disapproval and a click of the tongue from Roy. "That's my job tonight," he said.

She stopped but did not withdraw her hand. "It seems as though I do your job a lot, doesn't it? This seems a fitting way to teach you a lesson."

A fair point. He finished removing her pants and crawled up to hook his fingers around the waistband of her underwear. Without a word, she lifted her hips to allow him to remove the last article of her clothing. Roy caught himself staring at the fingers splayed between her thighs, not paying much attention to his own actions until he found himself holding her underwear in one hand. He cast it aside and scrambled between her legs.

"I'll move my hand if you use your tongue," she promised.

Now this was the kind of deal he couldn't resist. Why couldn't the trade agreements she always scolded him for procrastinating come with such pleasant terms? She did as she promised and he eagerly held up his end of the bargain, swiping his tongue up from her opening to just below her clit. After a moment's hesitation, during which he could feel Riza tense as she bit back complaints, he nudged it gently, then swirled his tongue around it. A few sharp flicks and she was panting, clawing at the sheets. He kissed her and up in a straight line until his face was between her breasts.

When he looked up, she didn't seem particularly unhappy at having been left at the edge before her climax yet again. In fact, she seemed to see it as an opening, and while he was distracted, kissing and fondling her breasts, she took the opportunity to stroke his cock. It was the most welcome surprise he'd had all evening, and it almost sent him falling onto her as his legs and arms trembled beneath him. He had a hard time focusing on her breasts when her hand was caressing his shaft, palming his head: teasing him just as he had teased her.

She continued until he was just about to come, then took his moment of weakness to get him on his back again. And then she was kissing him feverishly, hands tangling in his hair as her lips moved against his. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it gently, then sucked on it until she whimpered.

Pulling back from the kiss, she caught his eye then buried her face in his neck, kissing it, nipping at the skin gently, sucking at it just lightly enough to avoid leaving a mark. The frantic ministrations ceased after a few moments, and he made a noise of protest when she moved away, but when she repositioned herself to straddle his face, all his complaints were forgotten.

She knew just how to give him the best angle to please her, and he did so eagerly, reveling in the feel of her against his lips and tongue as he brought her to the edge again. She rocked her hips slightly in impatience and he realized this was the end of the teasing. She wasn't about to move until he made her come, and he humbly accepted that she had outwitted him. After so many years together, it was something Roy was used to—something that he loved about her. A few more strokes of his tongue and Riza nearly lost her balance as release swept over her. Roy steadied her hips, letting his fingers glide over her curves almost worshipfully. He'd never done a single thing in his life to deserve the love of a woman like Riza, but he was grateful to have it nonetheless.

As her orgasm faded, Roy pressed a chaste kiss to Riza's clit, earning him an unexpectedly tender look of surprise as she backed away to straddle his hips instead. "Are you ready?" she asked.

When he nodded, she reached into the drawer of the nightstand for protection. Roy closed his eyes as she took care of it, savoring the way her steady fingers felt against his cock. For a fleeting moment, he wondered what it would be like to feel her surrounding him without it. He knew there were medications that provided the same protection, and he considered broaching the topic with her, never mind the suspicion that might come when she had a virginal reputation.

He didn't have long to dwell on the thought, as Riza guided his cock into her slowly. When he opened his eyes again, she met them, never once looking away as she rocked her hips at a quick tempo, almost allowing him to slip out with every forward motion. Roy trailed his hands down from her breasts to her hips, then back up to her waist, pulling her down against his chest so he could kiss her. As their lips met, he rolled her onto her back, thrusting into her slowly. He slipped one hand between them to stroke her clit in time with the motion of his hips.

From her lips, he kissed down her chin to cover her neck with sloppy kisses; he could feel something building beneath his lips until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She clawed at his back as moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped her, occasionally punctuated by breathy renditions of his name or rank.

She was close again. He could feel it in her walls and hear it in her breath. He nipped at her collarbone and withdrew his hand. From experience, he knew she would rather finish on top, and he rolled onto his back. She was trembling now, and didn't bother to sit up, choosing instead of kiss him as she began to rock her hips at an increasing pace. Roy forced himself to delay his release until he could get his hand between them again, stroking her almost to her climax.

He couldn't wait another second, and he felt lightheaded enough from Riza's mouth moving in time with his own. He came with a loud cry that she swallowed, and a moment later she followed him, pulsing around him in an exquisite staccato. It felt as though he was falling and floating at the same time, tangled up with Riza just as he had always been; it had always been just the two of them, and he was grateful for these times of extra intimacy, when he was allowed to touch her freely. To love her without reservation.

After they had cleaned up, when they lay in each other's arms once more, equal parts exhausted and giddy, she was just Riza again. His oldest friend, his dearest companion, the love of his life. And maybe he should have said all of that to her, but she seemed to understand when the only words he could manage were, "You're incredible, you know."

"So are you," she said, snuggling against his chest and entwining her legs with his.

He kissed her nose. "I love it when you're Riza," he said. "Just Riza. No ranks or titles to separate us. No clothes, either."

Riza chuckled lightly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "If I could do it all again, I'd have given in to you sooner."

"It's in the past." He held her tighter, finding comfort in the way her skin felt against his. "All we can do now is make up for any time that was lost in what little we have left."

She was starting to doze, he could tell. Exhausted from sex and a long day, she burrowed her face into their shared pillow until her bangs tickled his nose. Roy closed his eyes as well, allowing himself to relax into her embrace. He never slept so soundly as he did in Riza's arms, and with another day's work ahead, he hoped tonight would be no exception.


End file.
